


Bonnie and Clyde (Alternate Ending)

by WhereistheLarry



Series: Bonnie and Clyde [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Maybe triggering events but I'm just warning you, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behaviour, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Sex, be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooooo sorry for being gone for so long but I am currently doing my GCSEs, so I'm really stressed and this has been kinda pushed to the back of my mind so expect slow updates. Also, this website has been blocked by my internet provider so the only way for me to update from now on is by using my phone's mobile data. (I don't have access to the parent control settings and I can't just ask my parent't to change the settings otherwise they will start asking questions.)
> 
> I'm currently in my grandparents house, meaning I can update up to when the story changes from the previous story. Again I apologise for my lateness, I said three months but it ended up being five. Forgive me.
> 
> This story will basically be about what would have happened if they didn't get caught, so I recommend reading the first story before reading this one. 
> 
> Happy Reading my Lovelies xx

Harry and Louis were the Bonnie and Clyde of the 21st century. No one knew who they were as they had managed to stay undercover so well, but they always assumed that a killer couple was going around. They had settled in Worcester, Massachusetts, and they loved it. It was a quiet neighbourhood, and they were rarely disturbed. They preferred working as a team instead of individually, having become accustomed to relying on each other. They both had each other's backs and made sure that people never knew who they were. It was rare for one of them to make a mistake when they were together. They knew how to disappear out of sight without a trace, and people never suspected them of anything. They would only smile whenever they saw the missing people notices in the papers the next morning. 

They enjoyed killing people for fun; they had never worked for anyone as they couldn’t trust outsiders. They craved the feeling of seeing red blood dripping down skin or watching the life drain out of someone’s eyes.

You would never suspect that a small boy like Louis would be able to commit such a crime but all things wicked must have been innocent at one point. Harry always had something about him that seemed to freak his parents out. From a young age, he had been interested in horror films that showed violent killings or he would pay particular attention to news about serial killers. 

They had known each other only for five years, but they both realised that they had the same interests when Harry came across Louis slicing someone’s throat open. Louis was surprised when Harry confessed that he too killed people, he was afraid that Harry would leave him once he saw the dead person. It was a learning process for both of them as they learnt something new from each other and were soon the most infamous killer couple in the United States.

Their small home created to make them look like they were a sweet homely couple. They did not want to draw attention towards them.

They weren't married, but they were engaged, Harry finally having the guts to propose to him after three years of being together. Harry had got down on one knee just after they had murdered someone. Both their hands slightly bloody and spots of blood painted their faces. It was the best night of Louis’ life in his opinion. 

“Louis? Did you want to go on a ‘date’?” Harry asked from behind him. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to feel like I need one, it’s been a while.”

Their ‘dates’ often meant going out to look for someone to kill. They hadn’t done one for a few weeks, being more interested in each other rather than looking for their next target. They had quite busy lives, killing aside, and they didn’t have much time to go on their ‘dates’.

“I’ll get it ready boo; you can get your beautiful against.” 

Louis laughed as he sent a wink in Harry’s direction. He ran off towards the bedroom, his eyes drifting over Louis’ body. 

Harry went over to their cupboard, grabbing their duffel bag from inside. He slipped on some shoes and decided not to wear a coat. It was summer, who wore a coat in the summertime?

“You ready Haz?”

“Hmm…? Yeah, let’s go.” 

Harry grinned as he saw what Louis was wearing. He had a denim romper that came halfway up his thighs while a plain white short sleeved top was underneath. A dark blue denim jacket was to be kept with him in case he got cold. Louis had some blue VANS on with white frilly socks. A pink headscarf was tied in his fluffy hair as well.

“Hey Lou, you look great” Harry smirked. 

“I know” Louis grinned as he wiggled his bum at Harry.

“You know, I’ll just end up fucking you right on this couch if you do that.” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Louis whispered seductively as he pecked Harry on the lips then strutted off to the car in their garage. 

Harry shook his head, his long hair falling in front of his face, before he walked off, following Louis into the garage. 

Louis had already hopped into their old Mustang and was sitting in the passenger seat. He had slipped on a pair of Harry’s aviators that he always wore that were in Harry’s glove compartment. 

“Are those mine?” Harry said as he chucked the bag into the backseat. 

“You know I love these glasses babe.”

Harry just smiled, starting up the car before they started on their long journey.

 

~~~

 

Louis perched his feet up on the dashboard, ankles crossed over each other and head tilted back. It was a long journey to the bar they sometimes headed to whenever they were looking for someone to kill. 

The reason they drove two hours to get there is that they didn’t want the people in their town asking questions or being nosey. So they moved to another town, a smaller town that was two hours drive away from where they lived so no one would raise any suspicion about them. 

They had been on this highway for an hour now, and Louis had already fallen asleep. It was quite warm, so the hood didn't need to be up, and Louis liked getting a tan sometimes, Harry agreed that he loved it when he looked slightly golden. 

Harry’s thoughts soon turned to the ring on Louis’ finger. When would they get married? Maybe after this kill, they’ll start to plan their wedding. They had been engaged for around six months but had never actually brought up anything about the wedding. 

It being late in the afternoon, by the time they got there the sun was starting to set. They preferred working at night anyway, people couldn't see them as well, and no one paid attention, they just wanted to get home. 

“Wake up baby.” 

Louis sighed, turning his head to the side and some of his bangs fell in front of the aviators. He stretched out his body and got rid of all the kinks in his back. He lazily turned to face Harry, his lips curling into a smile when he laid his eyes upon Harry. 

He smirked back at him before Louis leant forward to kiss Harry. Lazily his tongue slipped into Harry’s mouth, and he smirked against his lips before pulling away.

“Let’s go; I’ll put the roof up.” 

Louis hummed, lifting his feet off of the dashboard and stepping out of the car. The front of the car looked like an interesting place to sit while he waited for Harry. A sigh had escaped his lips before he leant back against the hood of the car. He slowly stretched his body out and sighed before slipping his eyes closed. He knew that Harry was looking at him every so often, but he just smirked to himself. Five minutes later, Harry had the roof up, and soon they were off towards the nearest bar. 

The town they would go to was quite quiet. The streets were lonesome and mostly dusty, and it was still very musty. 

Louis grinned as he saw the bar, it was busy at this time of day, people were just starting to come in, and it was crowded enough for them not to be noticed. They managed to grab a table near the corner of the bar and slid into the seats. 

“Seen anyone yet?” 

Harry often let Louis choose who they killed as he knew that Louis liked getting his way, and he couldn't refuse Louis in the first place. 

Louis’ eyes flickered around under his glasses, staring at all the possible victims they could have their way with. Harry saw Louis’ head stop on someone and he glanced over to see who it was. 

“Good choice” he muttered. 

It was a man of average build, he was slightly taller than Louis, but he had messily styled dirty blonde hair. He was holding a glass of beer while talking to another guy. He was wearing a lot of denim and a loose tank top underneath. 

Louis slid off his glasses and handed them to Harry. He was about to get up, but Harry stopped him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m gonna need that ring of yours baby, don't want him knowing that you're engaged otherwise what’s the point?” Harry said, holding out the palm of his hand.

“I understand,” Louis sighed as he took the ring off of his finger and handed it over to Harry. 

“As much as I want everyone to know you're mine, I want this to be successful; I think we both kinda need this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Take good care of it. I’ll be back soon.” Louis grinned. 

Harry watched as Louis strutted over to the guy, he was now alone, and took the seat where he once sat.

 

~~~

 

“What drink is that?” Louis asked as he turned to the man beside him.

He looked over at Louis, his eyes flickering over his body before a smirk etched its way onto his face. “It’s a Stella Artois”

“Can I try some? I’m thinking of buying a drink, but I don't know what to get.” Louis pouted.

“Sure! have a sip” he smiled.

Louis admits that he did look cute, but Harry was way more attractive. Louis smiled as soon as the glass was handed to him. He let the alcoholic drink pass by his lips, his eyelashes fluttering up at the man before handing him the glass. The bitter taste didn't really appeal to him, but he could take it.

The man raised his eyebrows at him in a questioning manner. “Do you like it?”

“I think I’m more of a vodka man rather than beer.”

He laughed at Louis’ comment then took a sip from his glass. “How about I buy you a drink?”

“You would? How kind of you,” Louis grinned, making sure to show off some of his teeth. 

“I’ll do some with you.” 

Louis smirked as two shots were handed to them. “Cheers,” Louis said, clinking their glasses together. Louis winced as soon as the vodka went down his throat and ended up giggling afterwards. 

“Where did your friend go?” the guy asked, eyes flickering over to the table he sat at.

“He was only dropping me off; he said he would pick me up later, if he can’t I’ll make my own way home.”

“Hmm, alright then. You know there've been rumours about people being kidnapped during the night, it may not be safe for you at this time as it is quite dark outside, wouldn’t want your beautiful self getting hurt.”

“I’m not from around here; I’m only stopping by for a few days. I’ve not heard about anything” Louis said, a frown on his face. He knew he was talking about them but hid that he was aware of anything. 

“Maybe I could take you back to mine and protect you for the night,” the man asked, and Louis could see the slight look of worry on his face. Inside he rolled his eyes but out came a laugh.

“I don't need protecting-” -the man frowned- “-but how about we go to my hotel room, then you won’t have to worry about me not getting back safely.” 

The man grinned. “How about we go now then?”

“You don't know my name yet?” Louis smirked as he faced the bar.

“I’m so sorry! How rude of me! What is your name?”

“William,” he stated, holding out a hand for him to shake.

“I’m Jonathan, what about your friend?”

“If you wanted to go with my friend you could have told me, unless you wanted a threesome but I don't know if he is into that.”

“No! No! I don’t! You know what, let’s just go before I embarrass myself anymore.”

“Good idea.”

They both got up from the bar, Louis spotting Harry hiding in the crowd and he sent him a reassuring nod. Jonathan led them both out of the bar not noticing Harry walk to Louis to give him a knife and some cloth. He quickly slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket without him noticing. 

“I think I remember where to go,” Louis muttered to himself. They walked down the dark street, only a few street lights were on which made it better for Louis. 

“Hey, this alleyway is a shortcut if you wanted to take it,” Louis said, hoping that he would take the bait. 

“Sure.” 

Louis smiled as they turned down the alleyway, reaching into his pocket for the knife and the cloth. The alley was dark, so it was easy for Louis to wield the knife in his hand before he had it pressed to the edge of the man’s throat.

It happened very quickly. One second they were walking down the alleyway, and the next Louis had the guy in a firm hold with a knife against his throat.

“Make one noise, and I’ll slit your throat” Louis growled.

Jonathan ferociously nodded as Louis pressed the knife harder against his throat for emphasis. He managed to draw a little bit of blood, smiling when he whimpered. 

“We’re gonna take a little walk to that car over there, make a move, and you’ll be dead in seconds” Louis threatened, and again Jonathan nodded quickly. He was motioning to the Mustang that Harry had parked at the other end of the short alleyway. He nudged them forward, quickly making their way to the car without any noise. 

“Get in the car” Louis muttered, and Jonathan easily obliged when Louis pressed the knife harder against his throat. He slid into the car next to him and had the knife digging into Jonathan’s back again.

Louis held the cloth that had chloroform on it around his mouth and waited for him to pass out. Jonathan’s eyelids immediately fluttered closed, his body leaning forward until he fell onto the floor of the car. Louis smiled as he saw Jonathan passed out on the floor then slid a large blanket over his body. He didn't want anyone looking in their car to see a body lying on the floor. 

“Good job Lou.”

“Thanks, babe, I have done this quite often if you didn't know.”

Harry had already driven the few miles it took to get to the edge of the town, and they were glad that they had made it this far. 

“I know that baby, you’re my partner in crime,” he smirked. “Did you want to come and sit in the front with me?” 

“Mhmm…” Louis hummed before climbing over the seats to sit beside Harry, managing to do so before the lights changed. 

“How did you want to do it this time?” 

Louis thought for a few seconds before finally getting the idea of how to kill him. “We should do it slowly, he was trying to flirt with me,” Louis pouted, and he could see Harry’s grip on the wheel tightened. “Make it extra painful for him.”  

Harry nodded just as they exited town, making their way down to their secret hideout. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. This is where there is a slight change.

Louis had managed to fall asleep in the hour it took them to get to this old abandoned barn of theirs. They had found it back when they first started making killings together, and it was the perfect place. They were able to keep things in there without anyone suspecting a thing as no one lived within a few kilometres of the barn. 

It was an old and derelict barn that they had remodified a while ago. The inside was stacked inside with many weapons that they needed, and they didn't need to worry about anyone coming in. They were surrounded by a corn field that seemed to hide the barn even more. 

Today the night sky was pitch black, but the moon was shining brightly and illuminating the area for them. The stars were shining bright, and only a few small clouds drifted across. 

“Lou wake up, we’re here” he smiled as he gently shook Louis’ sleeping body. 

Louis hummed before slowly stretching his body out. His eyes seemed to glimmer as they laid sight of the barn outside. His feet came off of the dash, and Harry and Louis were soon climbing out of the car, with Louis not forgetting his ring. 

He stretched once more just as Harry went to grab the body from the back of the car. He took certain steps towards the barn and soon was able to unlock the ageing doors and push them open. 

He waited for Harry to walk inside before pushing the door closed. 

“Come here baby; I want a kiss” Harry smiled at Louis then grabbed one of his arms to pull him in for a kiss. 

“Let’s go, we’ve got things to do,” Louis said giddily as he skipped off further inside the barn. 

Harry carried the limp body towards a chair that Louis had dragged over. Louis grinned once Harry had dropped the body onto the chair, placing a quick peck on his lips. 

“Lou,” Harry said as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He dragged his sinful lips down Louis’ neck until he reached the curve of his neck. Louis whined as Harry bit down on his pulse point and became lax in his arms. 

“Harry, n-not now.”

“Why not baby?” 

“He could wake up s-soon. Could see us?” Louis panted. 

“I wouldn't mind,” Harry said as he licked over a newly forming bruise on his neck. 

Louis let out a shaky breath as Harry pulled him backwards, slowly making their way into the shadows. Harry pushed him against a tall wooden beam that ran from the floor to the ceiling. His large hands grabbed at his thighs and hoisted them around his waist.

“Haz” he whispered.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head once Harry ground into his hips. His whole body felt weaker as Harry’s hands roamed his body. 

Louis barely heard the groan from the man sitting in the chair as he was too far gone to know what was happening around him.

“Haz. H-He’s awake.”

“Let him hear it. Let him listen to what he can’t have.”

Louis moaned again as Harry cupped his bulge, gently squeezing him through his jeans. Louis gasped before giggling when Harry sucked at his neck.

“Let’s go now boo.”

Louis pouted before looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “B-But I’m hard now.”

“S’okay, we’ll carry on later.” 

“But Daddy.”

“Not now baby” Harry muttered back. 

Louis huffed as he was placed down on his feet and went to walk away. He yelped when Harry grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back to his chest. He let out a shaky breath as Harry glared down at him, hanging his head in shame.

“Sorry Daddy.” he whispered.

“Good” Harry smiled then let him go.

Louis blushed when Harry kissed him then walked away. 

His eyes then gleamed as his head whipped around to look at the man. A smile edged his way onto his face before he walked towards Jonathan. His smirk widened as he saw the fear in his eyes. He loved seeing how afraid their victims could get off of them, even before they had done anything to them. 

“Hi,” Louis giggled as he stepped closer to him. Louis stopped just in front of Jonathan and stared down at him. His sharp blue eyes seemed to look deep into the man's soul. The intimidating glare made him look away from him and down at his lap. “Are you scared of me? I thought that you wanted me earlier.” 

Louis grinned when he didn't answer and slid a hand under his chin. He quickly brought his head up to look at him, and a groan left his mouth. 

“Didn’t your momma ever tell you not to trust strangers?” he sighed. “You’re gonna love it with us. We’ll promise to make your last moments as enjoyable as possible…Well for us anyway” Harry joined in with Louis’ laughter. 

Louis sighed before placing himself on Jonathan’s lap. Louis felt him try to get away from him, but he just smiled. 

“Do you want to know something?” he frowned before Louis quickly hit him in the back of the head with the handle of a knife. His head fell forward on Louis’ shoulder, and he was still again. “I guess I’ll have to tell you later.”

 

~~~

 

Louis smiled when Harry came up behind him as he was using the knife to cut off the man’s clothes. 

“Hey,” he whispered as he sliced open his top. 

“Don’t hurt him yet.”

“I won’t do that Haz.”

“You can do whatever you like with him. It’s your turn to go first.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis took off the guys jacket and then his top, leaving him bare-chested. “Do you wanna take him?”

“Sure” Harry replied before picking up his limp body. 

 

~~~

 

It was only a few moments later when he woke up. They had laid him on a metal table with his body strapped onto it. He gasped quickly before trying to shake his arms out of the tight straps.

“There’s no use trying” He instantly froze as he heard Harry’s deep voice. “At least you listen.”

They saw his eyes flicker around looking for the voice that it came from. 

Harry slid on some surgical gloves onto his hands and slowly came into view of the man.

“Please, let me go!”

“And why should I do that?” he smiled as he was handed a tool by Louis. 

“I don’t understand why I’m here?”

“For our pleasure.”

“Please! Just let me go!”

“Stop with your incessant whining. Just be glad we won’t do anything to your face.”

“Haz…Be nice” Louis smiled when he stood beside him. He also had some latex gloves on and another tool in his hand. “And who says we aren’t going to do anything to his face” he laughed.

The knife in Harry’s hand was sharpened exactly to Harry’s liking. They always made sure to have fun with whoever they were playing with and made it especially painful for the person. 

Louis grinned widely as he walked round to one side of the table. The knife in his hand lightly skimmed the skin of his body. He felt Jonathan tense underneath the cold metal, but he wasn't moving too much at the moment. 

“He’s a good one.”

Louis let the knife dig a bit deeper into his skin. “I think that he’s broken Haz, he doesn't seem to be making any noise.” 

Harry laughed. “I think you're right.”

He quickly stabbed the knife into his side which released a shrill scream. A shiver ran down his spine as his voice cracked. He dragged the knife down through his flesh, the hard muscle making it difficult to manoeuvre. 

He smiled as he took the bloody knife out of his body, the skin around him drenched in blood. It was Harry’s turn now, and he moved around to stand beside him. He knew exactly what he would do and when he wrote ‘HS’ into his skin, he placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Before you flirt with someone, maybe you should check what their status is” Louis taunted as he showed him his ring. 

Jonathan’s eyes widened as if he wanted to say something but before he could answer Harry suddenly stabbed him in the stomach. He released a loud groan in pain and scrunched his hands tightly together. 

“Don’t accuse him of anything,” Harry growled. “Babe, can you get me the saw please?” 

“Of course Haz.” 

As soon as he turned away, Jonathan let out a loud screech. He reached for the saw on Harry’s neatly set out table. Harry liked precision and accuracy so whenever they did something it was always meant to be following a plan of some sort. If that didn't happen then, it made Harry feel uncomfortable.

He walked over to Harry just as he saw him slice a cut down his chest. He handed him the object that he asked for when Harry paused for a bit.

“Now for our favourite part” he grinned. 

 

~~~

 

They were taking some of the dismembered limbs away from the metal table. They had finished with his body, they have had their fun. Harry had his weakly beating heart in his hand; they always kept the heart they had for a few days before burning it at their house. 

“Louis?” he called once he saw him throw some of his limbs into the fire. 

“Yes, baby?”

“You nearly done?”

“Yeah, only a little bit left.”

Harry nodded as he cleaned off some of the access blood on the table. The rest was drained into a small container underneath the table.

“We need to go back soon; people will notice that we’ve gone.” 

“I’m coming Haz; it won’t be too long.”

A few minutes later and he began to weaken the fire until it stopped and all that was left was a huge pile of black ash. 

Louis had smiled before he walked over to Harry who had already cleaned off all their tools and put them away in a safe. 

“Come on Lou, let’s go home, babe.”

“Wait a second” Louis frowned as he rubbed over his hands.

“What is it, Lou?” 

“My ring? I can’t find it” Louis whispered as he searched.

“What do you mean you can’t find it?” Harry replied with a bit of anger already starting to come through.

“I-It’s not on my hand” he cried when he got on his knees to search for his ring.

“Well you better find it, Lou, you know how much it means to me.”

“It means a lot to me too Harry!”

Harry sighed angrily as he helped to find his ring. 

Louis happily gasped when he saw the shining metal of his ring buried under some of the ashes. Luckily it wasn’t damaged. He hurriedly slipped onto his finger, clasping it tightly in his hand. 

“I found it,” he smiled. 

Harry muttered something under his breath before pulling Louis up from the floor. “Let’s go.”

Louis didn't say anything as Harry took him towards the car. Louis silently climbed into the car as Harry turned the car on. 

“I’m sorry Haz” he started when they were a few minutes into their drive.

“It’s fine Louis.” 

Louis sighed when he didn't use his usual nickname for him. He knew that Harry was angry, he could see it in his eyes. He turned to Harry who was staring straight ahead at the road. He decided to leave Harry alone. Instead, he went to sleep, not wanting to do anything else wrong.

 

~~~

 

Louis woke up back at their home and in their bed. It was pitch black and silent, apart from the small snores of Harry. He turned around to face Harry, who's back was turned to him, and he frowned. 

Louis sighed before turning to face the other way. He didn't understand why Harry was still upset with him. Normally he wouldn't be like this, but he never ignored Louis for too long. Maybe they should talk about it in the morning, at least his mood could have changed by then. 

He laid his head back on his pillow, snuggling closer to Harry. Louis was starting to feel the tiredness kick in and ended up falling back asleep. 

 

~~~

 

It was way too quiet when Louis woke up. He sleepily rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn and stretching his arms out. He turned his head to the side and frowned when he noticed that Harry wasn’t there.

“Harry,” he whispered groggily. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, why wasn’t he here? Louis became more alert when he heard the door unlock and he stared at the door while he waited for something to happen. The sound of loud footsteps which he recognised as Harry’s were running up the stairs and a faint smile appeared on his face. He gasped when the door to their bedroom was slammed open, and Harry ran into the room.

“Har-”

“Louis, get up now!” 

“W-What?” Louis stuttered.

“Hurry up; we need to go!”

“Why?”

Harry stopped to look at him. “Because someone is after us.”

“Who?!”

“Louis, I’ll explain later, but we have to go now.”

“No, you’re telling me now,” he said, folding his arms afterwards.

“Louis, listen to me, we’re leaving now. Unless you want to get killed.” Louis stayed silent. “Now get changed,” Harry growled, and Louis nodded, quietly sulking to himself as he got out of bed.

He quickly changed into another outfit of a dark tracksuit before grabbing a packed bag from underneath their bed. He chucked Harry his bag who muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ before they headed downstairs. They both slipped on some shoes and then headed for their kitchen.

Louis gasped in surprise when Harry brought him in for a kiss. “I didn’t mean to shout at you earlier Lou; I just wish you would trust me and listen to what I tell you.”

Louis’ eyes had widened before he looked down at his feet. “No, no, I do trust you Haz, and I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, you’re right.”

“Good boy, you know I only mean well,” he smiled, stroking the back of Louis’ head and kissing him straight after. 

Harry looked out of the window behind them, and his jaw clenched. “We need to go; they’re here.” Louis tried to turn his head to the side to look, but Harry stopped him. “Don’t look, come on.” Harry grabbed his hands then took a gun as they headed for a secret door. 

“Take this gun Louis,” he said, handing him a gun after.

“I don’t k-know if I should take it.”

“I need you to be safe” Harry whispered. 

“I will be Harry. I’ve got you” Louis smiled. 

Harry had pecked his lips before they ran through the door that led to an underground getaway path. They had installed a pathway that ran for about 500m in case they needed to get away.

Just as Louis closed the door and locked it, he heard the sound of the door being forced open.

“Lou come on!” Harry whispered as he hurried down the stairs. 

Their motorcycle had already started up, and Harry had his helmet on. Louis quickly slid onto the back and placed on the second available helmet. He made sure their bags were securely in place before they lurched forward into action. 

Louis instantly wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as they travelled down the long and dimly lit path. He turned his head back to look at the path disappear behind them, and it got him thinking. Where were they going to go? They didn't have anyone they could go to. Their family were too far away for them to get there, not that any of them would accept them anyway. 

He saw the opening of the road just ahead of them, and the locked gate was there between them and the chance to escape. Harry climbed off the motorcycle, using the key to unlock the gate, he pushed it open revealing the extended road ahead of them. 

Harry was instantly back on the bike and was driving down the road in no time. Louis smiled as he realised that they were free. They had escaped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where the story really changes.
> 
> Enjoy!

They drove far away until they ended up at a desolate motel. They had arrived in the neighbouring state of New Hampshire. It was close to nightfall with the autumn nights getting shorter and shorter. Harry booked them a room to stay in for two days. They didn't want to hang around for too much time as they didn't want to get caught. They had parked their motorcycle parked outside and made sure to keep themselves hidden.  

It was time for them to go to their room. They didn't expect much; it was a motel after all, but it did look pretty decent. With an average bed and an old TV, a small ensuite bathroom and some chairs around the room. Most of it was a murky brown colour or a forest green. 

“You okay Haz?” Harry didn’t answer as he paced over to the bed and threw his bag onto the floor. “Babe” he sighed. “Please answer me."

"I'm sorry Lou, I'm just stressed. That was way too close."

"Who was it?" 

Harry sighed. "It was no one."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "No one! I'm pretty sure it looked like they wanted to kill us!"

"Listen, Louis, it is none of your business," Harry growled.

"This is all of my business!" Louis shrieked.

"Okay! I'm angry alright! We almost got caught, Lou! And you lost your ring.”

“I can't believe that you are still going on about that. Whatever you did is worse than this. You can't still be angry at me.” Louis scoffed, turning towards him.

“Of course I am! You’re meant to take better care of things like this.”

“Harry, you know I didn’t mean to lose it. I love this ring with all my heart, and I know this means a lot to you,” Louis sighed, thinking back to when Harry last explained this to him.

Harry was previously going to be engaged to someone else, but they denied him. He remembered how Harry told him how humiliated and angry he felt, which eventually led him to kill them. "Anyway, why can't you tell me what is happening?! I want to help."

“I don't need your help Lou!" he exclaimed furiously.

"We are meant to be a team! We have to trust each other alright. Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but you don't need to worry." 

Louis' face scrunched up in anger before walking over to him. "I will always worry about you," he growled, pushing Harry's shoulders which made him stumble backwards. Louis gasped as he saw Harry's face contort into anger.

“Harry?! Please, I didn't mean to!” he pleaded, slowly stepping back to where he came from.

“Make sure it doesn't happen again” he muttered as he reached behind him. 

Louis gasped when he saw the knife in Harry’s hand being pointed in his direction. 

“Haz…Put the knife down,” he breathed out firmly. 

“Louis, I’m not going to-”

“Put. The. Knife. D-Down” Louis said, this time his voice coming out shakier than before.

“Louis, it’s-”

“Put the knife down Harry!” he yelled before pulling out his gun from his back pocket. 

Harry instantly froze as Louis pointed the gun directly at him. 

“Louis, you wouldn't shoot me would you?” Harry questioned as he stepped closer to him without any warning.

Louis remained silent as Harry moved even closer to him. Louis held the gun shakily in his hand while Harry looked at him with his emerald green eyes. 

“You wouldn't shoot me would you?” Harry asked again.

“Stay back and drop the knife Haz,” he said weakly. 

“Lou?” Harry questioned as he stopped a metre in front of him. “Put the gun down.”

Louis’ hand shook, and tears were in his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t- couldn't shoot Harry, he loved him too much and to even pull the trigger would take so much willpower for him to do it. He didn't realise Harry was right in front of him before he felt him lower his hand towards the ground. By now, Louis was crying and couldn't see anything out of his eyes. 

He felt Harry’s hand stroking over his cheek, lightly rubbing the tears away. He was slightly scared and could feel his heart racing. 

“Shh, Lou. It’s okay baby” Harry said as he stuck the knife in the wall right beside his head. Louis whimpered at the noise of the knife but soon relaxed as Harry touched his face. “You know I would never purposefully hurt you, baby. Don’t you?” Louis nodded as Harry slid a hand around his waist. “I love you” he whispered as he slid a hand into Louis’ hair. 

“I love you too.” 

“You’ll love me forever, and I will love you too,” Harry murmured.

“I w-will,” he sniffled when Harry rested their heads together.

“Good,” he smiled.

Harry slid their lips together, smiling when he heard the gun drop on the floor. Louis gasped as Harry pulled them ever so tightly together, the kiss leaving Louis yearning for breath. 

“Fuck” he muttered. 

“Language baby.” 

Louis was lost for breath as Harry ground down onto his hips. He had a leg resting in between Louis’ thighs. His large hands slid down to his thighs, tightly clasping onto the muscle of his legs. Harry lifted him up in one swift motion, and he encased his legs around his hips. A smirk ghosted over his lips when Louis moaned quietly. 

“Lou” Harry whispered as he sat them down on the bed.

Louis sat on his lap with their hips joined. He would occasionally deeply rut his hips against Harry and managed to emit some moans from his lips. Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ arse, sliding under the material of his skinny blue jeans. He groaned when he felt the material of Louis’ lace panties. Louis had been wearing panties for a long time, but they were starting to become even more frequent.

Harry hurriedly pulled off Louis’ tracksuit, revelling in the sight of Louis’ ass. His hands pulled on his striped top and took it off, then dropped it on the ground. Louis was left in his black lingerie with Harry greedily eying his body. He loved that Louis was only his, only he could see his body, and he was all his for only him to touch. 

Louis smiled as Harry’s hands roamed his body until he finally touched his erect penis. 

“Haz” he whispered. 

Louis whimpered as Harry bit and sucked at his neck, possibly releasing a bit of blood from his skin breaking. Louis slowly ran his hands over Harry’s jeans and unbuttoned it. He helped Harry take off his jeans and soon had his top off as well. 

“Lou, you ready? I’m doing it without a condom.” 

Louis nodded happily and let himself be pushed back onto the bed. 

“As much as I want you to be loud for me, I don't want to disturb the other guests.” 

“I thought you usually didn't care about other people Haz” Louis smirked. 

“I know baby; I just don't want people knowing that we are here.” 

“It’s okay.” he grinned.

“All I want to do is wreck you right now,” Harry mumbled.

“I want you to ruin me as well.”

Harry snickered quietly. “As long as you're ready for it baby.”

 

~~~

 

Their sex always was extreme. Maybe they did have a bit of a blood kink if the scars on their body were anything to go by. Louis loved the times when Harry would get a bit of blood out of him, seeing the red liquid drip down his skin. Whenever it got to the next morning, he would always look at the cuts and bruises on his skin with a smile on his face. 

Harry was always a bit rough, which he liked, but would take good care of him. He would never push Louis too far but he never really had any boundaries, so it didn't matter. 

Louis groaned as Harry fucked him hard. His hips banged against Louis with a hard force, ever so slightly moving him up the bed. Louis was loudly whimpering as Harry pushed into him. His legs tightly wrapped themselves around Harry’s waist, and he loved that he was being held closely by Harry. Harry grabbed onto Louis’ thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh and his nails managed to scratch into his skin. A few drops of blood trickled down his tanned skin and down his legs until it reached the bed. 

“Come on Lou, come for Daddy.”

“Y-Yes Daddy” Louis moaned as some cum leaked out of his aching cock. Harry smiled as Louis turned his head away, his eyes squeezed shut when he felt the familiar coil in his body. He squeezed his eyes shut against tears. “I-I.”

“Go on baby.”

Louis let out a silent scream as he came. Spurts of white cum shot out of him, landing on various parts of his chest. Some managed to get onto Harry as he came not too long after. He continued to ride their orgasms out until they had both calmed down from their highs.

Harry pulled out of Louis’ sensitive hole. He watched the liquid drip out of his wet hole. Louis looked completely blissed out, in his own little world as Harry moved down his body. He licked over a few droplets of blood and a few cuts that he had made. He then licked over some of the strips of cum before moving to kiss Louis. Louis moaned as he tasted himself in his mouth and let Harry roam his mouth. 

Louis sighed and let his eyes slip shut. Harry had stopped kissing him and this time ended up shuffling down his body. Louis gasped when Harry licked over his sensitive hole. His eyes shot open as he tightly gripped onto Harry’s hair. 

“H-Harry, it h-hurts.” 

“You’ve dealt with much worse before baby” Harry replied before continuing to rim him. 

Louis loudly moaned as he was eaten out, Harry lapping and sucking at his hole. 

Once Harry had finished, he smiled up at Louis, who was laying blissfully on the bed.

“Lou” he whispered. 

“Yeah.”

“You okay?” Louis hummed as Harry climbed up to be beside him. “Let me clean you off babe.”

Harry ran into the motel bathroom and grabbed some tissues. He ran back to wipe the rest of his cum off of his body and grinned when Louis pulled him into a kiss. 

“Can we go to bed now?” Louis said.

“Sure babe, it’s getting late.” 

They climbed into the bed and shuffled closer together. Harry pulled Louis closer to him before giving him a love bite on his neck. Louis giggled as Harry continued to bite at his neck. 

“Harry! Harry stop!” he laughed. 

He only smiled into his neck, and he wouldn't let him escape.

“Haz, Harry!” 

Harry finally pulled away, pleased with the mark on his skin. “Love you, only you.” 

“I love you too Haz.”

 

~~~

 

Harry woke up with a yawn. He didn't know what time it was, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Louis wasn't with him. 

“Lou” he muttered. 

“I’m awake Haz.” 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m in front of the bed.” 

Harry turned around in the bed and looked over at Louis. He wore one of Harry’s white tops. As he was marginally smaller than Harry, the large top managed to make him look tiny. The top came to his mid-thighs and was loose over his body. Harry sat up as he looked over Louis’ body. He probably had some lace panties on him which made Harry smirk. 

“Lou, come here.” 

Louis obediently climbed onto the bed, making sure to look particularly seductive while crawling over to him. He stared straight at him with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Louis grinned when Harry pulled him into his lap. He sat on his lap over the covers as Harry wrapped his arms around the curve of his back. 

“I like you in my tops.”

“I know, you've told me before” he giggled. 

“I just wanted to remind you Princess” Louis hummed as Harry stroked over his back. “I’m gonna have a shower.”

Louis nodded then climbed off of Harry. Harry kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed. Harry was still naked from yesterday, and he didn't mind being nude, it was just Louis there anyway. 

He grabbed his towel then headed for the small bathroom. 

He didn't spend too much time in there, deciding to take a quick shower instead. He got out of the shower after five minutes and dried himself off with a towel. He came out with his towel hanging low around his waist. 

Harry walked in on Louis trying to get a spider off of the ceiling. He was balancing on the bed and had a cup with some paper in his hands. He held the cup over the spider then slid the paper under it. Harry smiled when he saw him concentrating with his tongue out. He walked over to stand just behind him, which he didn't seem to notice. 

He heard Louis gasp when Harry nestled his head in his thighs, just under the curve of his bum. 

“Harry” he giggled. “You’ll make me drop the spider on you.” 

Harry just huffed into the top as it was covering his arse before biting at a bit of his exposed skin and leaving a mark. Louis gasped again but this time glared at Harry who just smirked at him. 

He helped Louis climb down from the bed as his hands weren't free and let him walk to the window to throw it away.

Louis walked back until he bumped into Harry’s chest. Harry held onto Louis from behind, pulling his body close to him. Harry kissed his neck carefully and slowly, making Louis sigh happily. 

Louis whined when Harry moved away to get changed. He slipped on his jeans after dropping off of his towel and quickly pulled them on. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Louis biting his lips. Harry smiled at him before pulling him in by his waist and into a kiss. Louis gasped as Harry slightly dipped him and kissed him long and hard. Harry kept him in his grip as he pushed him backwards towards the bed. Louis quietly giggled when Harry pushed his top up, rubbing his hands over his sides. 

Harry slowly pulled away from his tempting lips until he was hovering his face in front of his mouth.

“Get up on the bed baby.”

Louis frowned but didn't question it as Harry helped him onto the bed. He was standing and facing Harry. His eyes held a certain look of fond in them as he ran a delicate hand over Harry’s face. Louis laughed when Harry stuck his head under his shirt. He began to nibble at his stomach and parts of his thighs, leaving small red marks over his body. His head rubbed over Louis’ lace panties, and Louis laughed at him. Harry felt Louis wrap a hand around the back of his neck, rubbing along the nape gently. 

Harry uncovered himself from his hideout under the top and gave Louis a small smile. 

Their heads both turned when they heard someone stop outside the door. Harry quickly grabbed the two guns laying on the bedside table and handed one to Louis. They both pointed their guns at the door.

“Can I come in?” a feminine voice said.

“Who is it?” Louis asked.

“Room Service!” she replied. 

“Lou, I’ll go, stay here,” Harry whispered.

“Harry, no, it’s fine I’ll go.” 

Harry stared at him before sighing. “Alright, I’ll have your back.”

Louis slowly approached the door, looking through the keyhole when he got there. A woman with light blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing casual clothing with a leather jacket on top.  He turned back to nod at Harry before opening the door. As he lifted his hand to put the gun up to the person, the gun got whacked out of his hands, and he was quickly put into a choke hold. His back was pressed against a firm chest, and he gasped when a gun was held to his head.

“You wouldn’t want your boy to get hurt now Styles, would you?” the woman said, and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

Louis coughed when her grip around his neck tightened.

“Let go of him Gigi,” Harry growled.

“Now why would I do that?” 

“Leave him alone; he has nothing to do with this.”

“You two don’t work together? I thought you two were engaged? Why wouldn’t you tell him what you do behind his back?"

Louis frowned as he looked at Harry, his eyebrows deeply furrowed. “W-What does she mean Haz?”

“Go on, tell him, otherwise there will be a bullet going straight through his head,” she smiled.

“I-”

“Tell. Him,” she muttered, cocking the gun.

“Drug trafficking, it’s just something small,” he sighed, looking away from Louis’ eyes. 

“Something small! This is something serious!”

“Well, we’ve done worse Lou!” 

Louis kept his mouth shut.

“Now that you’ve finished arguing, we have somewhere to be, come with me,” Gigi said with a sigh, pulling Louis back to her chest.

“We don’t have to follow you,” Harry growled.

“Well, I am afraid you do because we have someone who wants to see you and if you don’t come I’ll have to kill you right now, so if you want to save your little fiancee here, I recommend you follow me.”

Harry’s jaw tightened before looking at Louis. “We have to go with her.”

Louis gasped as he was pushed forward. “Get changed and put on some shoes.” 

They were only given two minutes to change then they were escorted to a black Land Rover 4 x 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why I chose Gigi here but I did. I still love her.
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, just realised I could set publishing dates so I'm gonna set this story for every two days.
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter.

In the car, Louis left a space away from Harry and turned to face the window. Gigi and the driver sat silently in the front as they drove down the long desert road to wherever their destination was. Their hands were cuffed to the hand holders above the car windows. Harry kept on occasionally looking at Louis, but he just ignored him, he didn’t want to talk right now.

Eventually, after an hour of driving, they arrived at a large white mansion. They were in the state of Connecticut now, and Louis just about recognised where they were having come once or twice to choose someone to kill. Louis looked at Harry who’s jaw had clenched, he must know where they were. 

“Out you come,” Gigi smirked while she uncuffed Louis who was met by a guard dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. He frowned as he was taken by the arms inside the building. Harry soon came up behind him a few seconds later and he to had someone taking his arm.

The inside of the mansion had white marble flooring and two marble staircases with gold railings on the top. There was a huge marble statue in the centre as well with four flower vases surrounding the piece. They were led up the staircase and taken to a room a few doors down.

The first thing he saw was a middle-aged man sitting at a desk with a cigar in his mouth. He was busy scribbling something down onto a piece of paper. Louis grunted when they were pushed forward, so they stood behind two chairs at the desk. A man still held his arm, so he quickly shrugged him off with a scowl. It was quiet as everyone waited for the man to say something. Louis glanced over at Harry then at the men in the room who held machine guns in their hands.

The man finally looked up before smiling at the two. “Nice to see you again Harry, I am surprised it took me so long to see your fiancee.” Louis tugged at the end of his top and looked down at his feet. “I see you chose wisely.” Louis frowned before folding his arms and rolling his eyes. “Thank you, Gigi, for bringing them here. They weren’t any trouble were they?”

“No Sir,” she smirked.

“Do you two not want to know why you are?” they were both silent. “We know what you do; you really should be more careful,” he sighed shaking his head in the meantime. “I expect for you to be more careful while you are working underneath me.”

“What?” Louis questioned, finally having spoken after the silence.

“Your fiancee did something that pissed me off a lot, but I am giving you two a second chance.”

“What did he do?” he muttered.

“Did he not tell you?” the man smirked. 

“No doesn’t seem to be telling me anything,” Louis replied, glaring at Harry.

“Oh really?!” he said as he leant forward on his arms.

Louis sighed. “What did he do?” 

“Well, all I asked was for him to deliver a few kilos of drugs but he couldn’t do such a simple job.”

“There was a shootout, Sir,” Harry finally answered. “I think it was a setup.”

While Louis muttered ‘a shootout’ and threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, the man spoke. “I don’t appreciate when people lie to me Harry; you should know that by now.”

“What is this second chance you are giving him and why do I have to be involved? This is his problem!”

“You two are partners in crime? Why wouldn’t you do this together?” he took a puff from his cigar. “I have one thing I need you to do; there is a member of a rival gang that I need you to get rid of for me. We think that he has some information about our group that could bring us down so to make sure this information doesn’t get released to anyone, I need you to kill him, how you kill him is up to you but as long as you don’t get caught.” 

“And why should we do this for you?”

The man smirked, making Louis feel uncomfortable. “You can get a substantial amount of money, and you get to do what you like while doing it. It’s a win-win for both of us. Also, you’ll die if you don’t do it.”

“We’ll think about it.”

“Okay, you can have the rest of the day to rest, we’ll discuss this tomorrow.” 

The man nods, and soon they are being escorted out of the room to a bedroom which is on the opposite side of the hallway. 

“Your stuff will be brought to you later,” Gigi muttered before closing the door behind her.

Louis turned to Harry who simply walked over to an empty chair and sat down.

“So aren’t we going to talk?”

“I-”

“I thought you told me that we would never get involved with gangs Harry! But here we are getting involved with a murder, but now we’ll probably never get out! Harry, you promised me!” Harry sat silently. “Fucking say something!”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“What did you think would happen?! I would carry on sitting happily and let you do whatever the fuck you do with these people! I thought we were in love and I thought we trusted each other because that’s what couples do!”

“Louis I do trust you, and I love you-”

“You love me so much that you won't tell me what you were doing, what if you got killed and didn’t come back! What the fuck could I have done then?!” Louis exclaimed, angrily pacing the room.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” he sighed. 

“Damn right you weren’t thinking! I am so a-angry with you that you kept this from me! How long have you been doing this for?”

“Ten months Lou.”

Louis slapped him across the cheek, Harry’s head being flung to the side.“Don’t fucking call me Lou, I am still angry at you!”

“Don’t you dare hit me, Louis, I can make this very bad for you in a second,” Harry muttered, standing up and pointing a finger in his face. Louis’ eyes widened as he took a step back. Harry pressed his body against Louis and loomed over his shrinking figure.

“Don’t do anything you’re going to regret Harry,” Louis whispered, slightly frightened by his mood.

“Trust me, Lou,” Harry said and gently stroked his hand down the side of Louis’ face until it got to his neck where he slowly wrapped his hand around it. Louis breath was coming out quicker while Harry taunted him. “I don’t regret anything.” 

Louis quickly grabbed Harry’s arm when his grip tightened around his neck. “Harry please,” he whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are baby; it’s okay.” A sigh of relief escaped Louis’ mouth as Harry removed his hand from around Louis’ neck. “Trust me; we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah okay Haz, I believe you,” Louis whispered as he looked at his feet. “A-Are we going to do this Haz?”

“We have to; we don’t have a choice.”

Louis sighed, pushing past Harry before laying on the king bed that was waiting for them. Harry tried to approach Louis, but he didn’t answer whenever he tried to speak to him. 

“Lou-”

“Please can I have some time to myself,” he mumbled into the covers.

“Okay, Lou.”

“You’re sleeping on the floor today.”

“What?” Harry questioned, frowning deeply.

“I’m still angry at you, you know.”

Harry just sighed before nodding and letting Louis have the bed to himself.

 

~~~

 

“Have you made your decision?”

The two of them had looked at each other before Louis spoke. “We’ll do it.”

“Good! You two will start tomorrow; you will watch his movements for two days then on the third I want you to make a move. Make sure he doesn’t notice otherwise you two will make it harder for yourselves.” the man smiled. 

“I would like to know who I'm working for before we go any further."

"Mr Cowell is all you need to know."

"Who is it that we have to kill?” Louis sighed.

“You’re not much of a talker are you?” Mr Cowell said to Harry. 

Harry clenched his jaw before shaking his head. 

“There’s no need for him to talk Sir,” Louis muttered, emphasising on the ‘Sir’.

“I’ve always liked someone feisty,” Mr Cowell smirked, and Louis rolled his eyes. “You’ll be killing a man called John Walker. You’ll have someone with you for the two days in case you decide that you want to run away, if you do, I will personally come to kill you.”

The two looked at the man with straight faces but inside Louis was freaking out. 

“When do we start?” Louis asked. 

“Tomorrow, he will leave his house at around 9, now I don’t know where he is going, but I need you to follow him.”

“Why do we have to do it?” Louis muttered, and Harry looked at him with a slight frown.

“Because I said so,” the man smiled, and Louis huffed.

“Okay then, I guess you’re the boss,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“This attitude of yours is beginning to become annoying right now.”

“Do you think I want to be here? I have the right to be annoyed.” Louis glared.

Mr Cowell only looked at him before smiling. “Hadid, take them away and show them downstairs.”

Louis scowled while they were being cuffed. “Is it really necessary for us to be cuffed?” 

“Yes,” Gigi muttered pulling both of them away.

They were both quiet, apart from Louis who would roll his eyes every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Anyone watch Liam on the Graham Norton show?
> 
> Also, I can't waiiiiittttt for Louis' music.
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format looks a bit weird. I have to update from my phone which I am really pissed about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Louis sat in the passenger seat with folded arms.

The tension between them was still evident, and neither of them wanted to say anything to the other.

He stared out the window, crossing his legs as he paid attention to their surroundings, looking for the man they had to find.

They knew he resided in a particular house, but they had to track where he was going so they could see where he was going next.

  
“Lou,” Harry muttered before turning to look at him. "What’s wrong?”

  
“We’re not talking about this now. Harry.” he sighed.

  
“I think we should-”

  
“Well, I think we shouldn’t!” Louis growled, his eyes focusing on the house.

"Especially not with her in the back," Louis muttered, his head nodding over to Gigi who was idly playing on her phone.

  
“Lou, I’ve told you already that I didn’t mean to get us into this trouble.”

  
“Doesn’t sound like it,” he sighed. “Look, Harry, we’ve got a job to complete, so let’s do it.”

  
“Okay Lou, can I have a kiss?” Harry asked, and Louis rolled his eyes.

  
“No, you can’t,”

  
“Please? You know it makes me do my job better if you do.”

  
“Oh shut up,” Louis scoffed.

  
“Have I ever failed with a kiss from you?” Louis stayed silent. “So…”

  
“Fucks sake,” Louis muttered before leaning over the console and pressing a kiss to his lips. He yelped when Harry placed a delicate hand on his right cheek. It didn’t take long for Louis to relax into the kiss and for Harry to triumphantly smirk at the situation. Harry simply pushed his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip and soon they were practically snogging.

  
They only separated when they heard Gigi clear her throat. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, landing on the figure leaving the building they were spying.

  
“Lou, we need to go, the guy’s left the building.

  
Louis nodded, quickly turning his head to the house, still trying to catch his breath.

“Wait…” Louis said, waiting for the man to drive past the in his car. “Let’s go.”

  
They followed the car for around fifteen miles before they stopped outside of an old looking pharmacy. The man walked in the shop, checking his surroundings then finally heading inside.

  
“You know what to do?” Harry asked him.

  
“Harry, we do this all the time and anyway, who could resist me.” Louis winked then climbed out of the car.

  
“You have your gun on you don’t you?” Harry asked after rolling the windows down. 

  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine baby.” Louis grinned.   
“Okay, if you’re not out in ten I’m coming in okay?”

  
“Thank you; I’ll be back,” Louis winked, his eyes glancing over at Gigi then he headed for the shop.

  
It was quiet, the only sound being the tingling of the bell and the occasional turn of a newspaper from a woman sitting by the register.

  
“How can I help you, Son?” her northern drawl being rather prominent.

  
“I’m okay for now; I think that I can find what I’m looking for.” Louis smiled.

  
“Okay, Hun.”

  
Louis pretended to look for some pills by a shelving unit until he heard a voice of another person, a man to be precise. He quickly fixed his shorts as he got up from his crouching position and picked up the pack of paracetamol in front of him. He headed for the counter and placed the pack on the surface just as the man stood in the queue behind him.

  
“That’ll be $2.70,” the woman said, and Louis quickly paid for the goods. He made sure to step backwards into the man, pretending to be frightened by the man behind him.

  
“Oh! I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to crash into you! Are you okay?” Louis gasped, gently patting the sides of the body. He felt a gun in the left inside pocket, and he mentally sighed.

  
“I'm all right,” the man smirked. “I’ve never seen you around before.”

  
Louis smirked. “I don’t come here often. I’m just staying for a few days, leaving in two actually.”

  
The man raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

  
“Yeah, just a little break. One of my friends recommended me this club, and I might go there on my last day.”

  
“Which one?”

  
“Lif? You heard of it.”

  
“Yeah, I’m going there too.”

  
“Maybe I’ll see you there.” Louis winked before heading towards the door.

  
“Maybe…”

  
As soon as Louis left the shop, he gave Harry two thumbs up before heading for the car.

  
“How’d it go?”

  
“Well, I found out where he is going in two days,” Louis smirked.

  
“Great.”

  
“Look, he’s going. Let’s go.”

  
Harry quickly pulled out and followed the car that the man got into.

Once they were finished with their mission, they went back to Mr Cowell's mansion. As usual, Louis was pissed, and Harry was silent.

  
“What did you find?” Mr Cowell asked, putting down a pen down on his desk.

  
“We managed to find out where he will be in two days and we will infiltrate him there,” Louis muttered.

  
“Good work, see? It’s not so hard to work with me if you listen, all this will all be over in two days. You can go back to living your lives.”

  
“Thank you, Sir,” Harry muttered, and Louis scoffed.

Louis stood by their bed as he pulled off his shirt. As soon as he dropped the shirt on the duvet, he felt arms wrap around his waist and link over his stomach. A head rested on his shoulder, and he smiled.

  
“What is it, Harry?”

  
“Do you forgive me?” he asked.

  
“Harry,” he sighed.“You’re not still thinking about that, are you? I’ve gotten over that.”

  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“Yes Harry, I forgive you. We have to deal with this mess you’ve got us into now. There’s no point me getting angry anymore.”

  
Louis smiled as Harry gently kissed at his neck. “If you say so.”

  
“We need to figure out a plan to take him out.”

  
“Just do what we usually do.”

  
“We can’t just ‘do what we normally do’ Harry. This guy is probably trained if he’s in a gang, it’ll be harder for us to attack him. What if it goes wrong as well? We’ll have to figure that out as well.”

  
“It’ll be two against one; I won’t let him hurt you.”

  
“Thank you,” Louis smiled. “I’ve got your back too.”

  
“I love you, Lou, you love me too right?”  
“Of course I love you, there is no need to ask me that Haz. You mean the world to me.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Now come on, I’m tired. M’goin’ to bed.”  
“Can I sleep with you this time?”

  
Louis smirked to himself before nodding as he took off his shorts. “I think I can agree to that.”

  
He slowly climbed into bed, arching his back and pushing his arse back toward Harry.

  
“Baby, why do you do this to me?”   
“Do what?” he asked innocently, sliding under the covers.

  
“You know what.”

  
“Hm…I’m not sure really but g’night Harry. I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
A few minutes later Harry climbed into bed beside him, curling an arm around his waist and pulling him into his body. He smiled to himself when he felt Harry kiss his neck. He was so glad he had Harry beside him, and he didn’t have to do this by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway. Hope you had a great day because you deserve it my Lovelies. 
> 
> Remember to comment/kudos/subscribe as you'll make me a very happy bunny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies, I hope you are enjoying your day! I had quite a good day today as my friends came over and I didn't have to think about exams.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter as there is a bit of smut ;)

Louis had changed into a disguise the next day, Harry staying as he was as the victim hadn’t seen him yet. He wore a straw sun hat with some aviators over a blonde wig. There was a bit of makeup on his face which changed his the way his face looked. His denim blue jeans paired with a thin white top and some blue vans paired it off well.

 

He had an arm linked through Harry’s arm as they stayed ten metres away from the man. They were meant to look like a couple that was casually walking through a park and so far they were pulling it off.

 

They managed to follow him until they saw him stop by a woman who waited by a tree. They sat on a bench that was close to them and Louis rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“Haz, who is he talking to?” Louis asked.

 

“It’s another member of The Diablos.”  
Louis turned to face Harry, resting his chin on his shoulder and smiling up at him. “You met her before?”

 

“I’ve seen her, but we’ve never confronted each other.”

 

“That’s good then, don’t want her recognising us,” he whispered, quickly pecking Harry on the lips.

 

“She just gave him something.”

 

“D’you see what it was?”

 

“No, I can only see the parcel though.”

 

“Okay that’s fine, we just need to find out what’s inside somehow.”

 

“That’ll be hard.”

 

“We could just go to the woman and get info from her?”

 

“No, that’s too dangerous, she’s quite high up in their hierarchy if we were to threaten or kidnap her that could cause trouble.”

 

“What should we-”

 

“-Kiss me, he’s walking this way.”  
Louis quickly surged forward and tilted his face to the right, hiding his face from the man. He held a hand up to Harry’s cheek and gently thumbed over his cheek. The glasses made it a bit hard, but they managed. It was only until he heard a figure walk past them when he pulled away. Louis hovered over his mouth, biting his lip before letting out a sigh.

 

“Come on Haz, our guy’s gettin’ away.”  
Louis blushed when Harry stood up first and carefully pulled him up. He leant into Harry’s side, grinning to himself as they made their way back to the car.

 

The man led them to a house about an hour away from the park. They stayed around the corner where they had quite a good view of the house the man had stopped in. A man in a white suit opened the door and accepted the package that was given to him. Harry used his binoculars to get a better view of his face before passing the binoculars to Louis.

 

“Do you know who that is?”

 

“It’s the gang leader Lou.” Harry sighed.

 

“What?! We’re in gang territory? Why didn’t you tell me? I would never have set foot in here.” Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

“Lou, it’s fine. We’ll go back after this, and then we can leave.”

 

“Oh my God. How do you know him?”

 

“He’s pretty well-known Lou.”

 

“If I were a gang leader, I wouldn’t want people to know who I was. Now, why would he want to people to know who he was so that the police could catch him? I’m not that dumb Harry.” Louis scoffed, and Harry sighed.

 

“I got caught in a crossfire with him once.”

 

“What?!” Louis shrieked, and Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Lou, please calm down.”

 

Louis simply licked his hand in reply and Hary quickly retracted his hand. “What else are you hiding from me?”

 

“Nothing else Lou! Everything else that I’ve told you about me is true.”

 

“I don’t know if I can even trust you anymore.”

 

“You can trust me, baby, I promise you can, but I only refrained from telling you stuff like this to keep you safe!”

 

“What if one day you never came back Harry because of your mysterious disappearances during the night, then what? I think everything is going great and then one day I hear your dead because of your outings.”

 

“Lou, please don’t be angry at me.”

 

“No, I’m not angry, I’m furious! Just take us back. We’ve done enough for today.” Louis sighed, turning to stare out of the window. Harry just nodded before starting up the car again and driving Louis back to Mr Cowell’s base.

 

~~~

 

Louis stormed back into the big mansion and hurried to make his way to the stairs. “Styles! Tomlinson! Come up now, I want a report,” Mr Cowell called, but Louis just scoffed.

 

“Let Harry tell you; I’m not in the mood,” Louis growled before slamming the door shut to their bedroom just as Harry stepped in through the door.

 

“Styles, report now.”

 

Harry sadly nodded while he headed up to Mr Cowell’s office. He quickly ran up to his office with a security guard following behind him.

 

“Any news?”

 

“We saw him give the gang leader a package after we watched him collect the package from Lauren in a park.”

 

“Do you know what was inside?”

 

“We wouldn’t have been able to make a move because it would have involved us having to make contact with him, which we aren’t allowed to do.”

 

“Good work, you’ll be attacking tomorrow, right?” Harry nodded. “Okay, please sort out your argument by tomorrow, I don’t want this to get in the way of your task.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Now go,” he muttered before returning to his paperwork.

 

Harry quickly headed for their bedroom, knocking on the door and waiting for an answer.

 

“Go away Harry,”

 

“Please Lou, can I talk to you?”

 

There was no reply for at least five minutes, and Harry continued to plead for Louis to open the door. He gasped when the door suddenly opened, and he was pulled into the room by the collar of his shirt.

 

“Lou please listen to me okay?”

 

“Tell me what I don’t know about you?” Louis interrupted.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Tell me whatever you are hiding from me, and then you’ll make me happy.”

 

“Lou,” Harry frowned. “I told you what you need to know.”

 

“Stop it Harry; I can’t take any more lies! Tell me everything you’ve done while you’ve been in the gang.”

 

“I-”

 

“Harry fucking tell me,” Louis said through gritted teeth.

 

“Okay, sit down Lou. Please?”

 

Louis glared at him before sitting on the bed. “Speak.”

 

“Alright, I joined about a year ago. It was only meant to be one thing, but he kept calling me back, and I couldn’t just leave. Believe me, Lou, I tried okay? I would have left sooner, but now I have a chance. If we just do this then I don’t have to do this anymore.”

 

Harry watched as Louis slowly got up from his seat and headed for him. He had no emotion on his face, staring at Harry with hooded eyes. Eventually, he stopped in front of him and looked directly into his eyes.

 

“Do you care about me, Haz?”

 

“Yes, Lou! I do.”

 

“Then why do you get yourself involved with something like this?” Louis sighed.

 

“I was only trying to get us more money baby, to pay for our wedding.”

 

“There are other ways! You have a good job, a decent life. Why do you need to do this? We could have worked this out together Haz, that’s what couples do. I would have happily gone through this with you; I would rather we were to get in trouble together than by yourself.”

 

Harry nodded, this time looking a bit guilty. “I’m sorry, I am only human.”

 

“I know Haz, but most humans have other people to do things with whether they realise it or not. You have me, and I can help you. I love you, and I would do what I can to help you.” Louis smiled, resting a hand on Harry’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry whispered.  
“We have a big day tomorrow, let’s go to bed.”

 

Harry nodded, letting Louis pull him towards their bed. “Yeah, we could do that,” he muttered over Louis' lips.

 

“Were you thinking of something else?” Louis smirked when he felt Harry’s hand slip down to the curve of his arse.

 

“Maybe, I kinda wanted to just slowly take you apart and fuck you just how you like it.”

 

“Yeah?” Louis whispered breathily, biting his lip as his legs hit the bed. “Sounds nice.”

 

Louis gasped when Harry hitched his legs up onto his waist and tipped them forward onto the bed. Harry surged forward and kissed him, Louis letting out a loud moan as they ground their hips together.

 

“What can I do to you?” Harry smirked.

 

“Don’t care, do anything. I just want you. Want you in me so bad.”

 

~~~

 

Louis was so close. He really couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Haz, right there! Again, again, again,” he called, his words seeming to be randomly coming out of his mouth.  
Harry had found Louis’ prostate with every hard thrust he delivered into him. Both of them were glistening with sweat while they both drove themselves closer to the edge. Harry tightly gripped onto his hips, his nails digging into the skin and extracting small drops of blood from his skin.

 

“Oh God, Harry!” Louis whined, sounding like he was hanging on by a tiny thread. “Deeper, please!”

 

“Yes, Lou, you feel so tight.” Harry groaned, his hips slapping against Louis’ pelvis.

 

“H-Haz, I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Okay, Baby, urgh, you c-can.”

 

Louis yelped as he came all over his and Harry’s chest. Harry continued to fuck into him, bringing himself close to release.

 

“Ahh, fuck,” Harry grunted when he came into Louis. His muscles clenched and trembled as the aftershocks ran through his body.

 

Laying tired on the bed, Louis gently kissed Harry’s face. His tongue trailed down his neck, biting at the skin by his Adam’s apple.

 

“Lou,” Harry whispered into the side of his face. Louis hummed, gasping when he pulled out.

 

“Haz?” he muttered, lazily running a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry, for what I have done.”

 

“It’s okay now,” he yawned. “We’ve just to get through all of tomorrow and then it’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded as he quickly grabbed some tissues from beside them.

 

“We’ll be fine, Haz; it’s never gone wrong before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay?
> 
> Please comment guys because I want to know my readers.
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe please!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys!!!! This is where it gets juicy.
> 
> (I'm at my grandparents house so I can update today, I'll update tomorrow as well)

The club was packed. Bodies were everywhere in the dark room. Strobe lights of different colours illuminated sections of the room and a heavy smell of alcohol lingered in the air. Louis chose to sit by the bar, watching the people who danced against each other.

The bar stool he sat on gave him a good vantage point for him to scour the area. He could see Harry in the corner, but the man hadn’t come in yet. He huffed to himself as he turned to face the bartender. 

“You sure you don’t want a drink, Sir?”

“I’m waiting for someone at the moment; I don’t know whether I should stay here any longer if they don't turn up soon.”

“Well that’s a shame, I could always keep you company.”

“That’s so kind of you,” Louis giggled.

They chatted for a bit more, exchanging a few flirtatious remarks before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Can I-Oh, it’s you again! The guy from the pharmacy right?” 

“Yeah, nice to see you here,” the man replied, and Louis smiled.

“Didn’t think you were coming, I mean it is quite late.” 

“I was here earlier, just came to see someone.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “A friend?”

“You could say that.” The man muttered. “Hey, would you like to dance with me?” 

“Normally I would get a drink first, but I guess we can.”

“How about I buy you a drink then?”

“Well, that would be nice,” Louis smirked, crossing his leg over each other. The man turned to look at the bartender, ordering them two drinks. “Thank you,” he grinned before taking a sip of the cocktail. 

“You sure you don’t want to dance now?”

“We could just skip the dancing and just leave now,” Louis muttered before taking a sip of his drink.

The man smirked. “We could, but you just got here, and it’s your last day, isn’t it?”

“But I came here for a purpose, whether someone were to help me with that is a whole other thing,” Louis replied before slipping off of his chair and walking towards the dance floor. He hoped that the man would come after him and he did, The man grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving any further.

“How about we leave now then? Let's go by your rules.” 

“Sure, follow me.”

Louis led him outside where they walked towards where he knew Harry would be. He was about to turn down an alleyway but was stopped when the man put him in a choke hold. He gasped but stayed calm when a knife was brought to the side of his face.

“Don’t you think I know who you are?” the man growled. “I know that you’ve been following me, along with that little boyfriend of yours.” 

Louis just sighed. “What are you gonna do? Kill me?” 

“I’ll take you to my Boss; maybe he can decide what to do with you.”

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to go through me first,” Harry said from behind him. A smile graced his lips when he heard Harry’s voice again. “Drop the knife.” 

The man reluctantly dropped the knife from his face and stepped away from him. Louis grabbed his arm and held the knife, squeezing it tightly as Harry brought a cloth with chloroform by his face. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Louis smiled once the man had collapsed back into Harry’s arms. 

“It’s only natural, now let’s go. We have to get this over and done with quickly.”

Louis helped Harry walk the sedated man into the back of their car, not really caring if he hit his head along the way. 

 

~~~

 

For some reason, there seemed to be a little bit of anxiety nibbling away at them. They never normally got nervous. Maybe it was the fact that they had someone watching over them this time. 

Louis sighed as he slipped his surgical gloves on. Harry had done the same. They made their way to the ‘man’ laying on the table.

“He awake yet?” Harry asked.

“He’s getting there,” Louis replied as he hopped onto a free space by the man’s feet. Louis watched as the man woke up, groaning as he adjusted to the light shining above him. “He’s up.”

Harry soon came over after he tied his hair into a bun. The last thing he put on was his surgical gloves. 

Louis huffed when he took too long to wake up, quickly slapping his cheek after. The younger of the two grabbed a pair of scissors from the table behind them as the man came to his senses.

“I want to ask you something,” Louis started. “I wanna know how you heard about us.”

The man didn’t say anything.

“This won’t take long; I just want to know how you know about what we do.” He was silent again, and Louis snickered. “Haz.”

Harry nodded just before he cut off part of his earlobe, the man not making any sound at all.

The lovers exchanged a glance but didn’t show any emotion. They hated it when their victims tried to stay quiet, absolutely hated it. 

“For the last time, how do you know about us?”

“I have my sources,” he muttered while blood seeped from his ear. 

“Who?” Louis growled.

“Someone in your gang as well.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows for a second before returning to a neutral position. 

“What?”

“Gigi has been giving us information about raids and who is in the gang, so we know everything about what you do before you do it. She really gives us an advantage,” the man smirked. 

“You’re lying,” Louis scoffed with a roll of his eyes. 

“I am not, and she was told to rat the two of you out by The Boss, so it looks like the police will be arriving soon,” the man sighed, keeping eye contact with Louis

“You don’t know what you are talking about, so, shut your mouth, or we’ll make this even more painful for you,” Louis growled.

“I don’t mind being a martyr if it means the two of you falling with me.”

“You’re not a hero; no one is going to care if you disappeared.” Louis nodded at Harry for him to start. “I hope this is really painful for you.”

 

~~~

 

Louis stared at the body of the man on the table, wiping a bit of blood from the edge of his cheek. He was relatively unrecognisable now. They had gouged his eyes out and cut some layers of skin off of his body. Most of his body now consisted of lots of different cuts and pieces of muscle missing, slowly draining his body of blood.

Harry sighed, putting his surgical scissors to the side. Harry looked at the large cut in his stomach where his intestines were visible. His eyes flickered over to his lover who stared at the face with not emotion. 

“Lou. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing Haz,” he muttered while he turned to grab a knife that was dripping with blood. Louis walked towards the table with all their tools but was stopped when Harry tightly gripped his jaw. A gasp escaped his lips when he stared directly into Harry’s green eyes. 

“What is wrong?”

“It’s just what he said got to me a little. What if we were ratted out? I mean, we were careful right?”

“They won’t find us. I’ll make sure of it,” Louis sighed before nodding and letting himself be kissed by Harry, tasting a little bit of blood in his mouth. 

“Thank you.”

It was only when he got to the table he froze in his spot.

“Shit,” Louis whispered when he heard police sirens in the distance. 

“We need to clean up now,” Harry mumbled, hurriedly rushing to get rid of anything around.

“Harry we don't have time! We’ll get caught!” 

“It doesn’t matter, quickly get rid of the body.”

Louis sighed in exasperation as he grabbed two dismembered limbs and threw it in the already burning furnace. They only got rid of what they could in under a minute before running to the back of the barn which lead to the corn fields. They had hidden the borrowed car amongst the tall corn sheaves, and they quickly jumped into it.

In only a matter of seconds, Harry had started the car and drove through the field.

He hoped that it would take the police a while to find their tracks. Otherwise, they were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!!!!
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay shit really goes down here.

The usually quiet road was now filled with multiple police cars and an ambulance. The crime scene had already been checked over, but they needed additional backup. Two Detectives stepped out from their police car. The gravel crunched underneath their shoes while they made their way to an Officer. They had arrived at a barn just on the outskirts of the town. It had been around two in the morning when they had been notified of a murder, and they immediately rushed to this address. They both wore long grey trench coats over their suits but one had his fully done, and the other had a few buttons lose. 

They didn’t know what to expect but certainly not this. The barn looked empty as if nothing had happened in it for a while.

Parts of the barn had already been sealed off by some officers that arrived twenty minutes before them, but they were allowed to walk under it.

“What have you found so far, Officer?” One of the Detectives, DC Payne, asked. The man had chocolate brown hair styled in a quiff and a bearded face. His usual soft brown eyes were not looking as bright, the potential seriousness of the case made him look more solemn. DC Horan, the man beside him with blonde hair also styled in a quiff with a clean shaven face and bright blue eyes, wrote a few notes on his notepad. He too looked deeply troubled by the circumstances. 

“There is a lot of blood in the barn, and it is quite fresh, so this was kind of recent. There is a furnace in there that was on fire when we got there, and we decided to put it out. We saw remnants of body parts in there; the person had apparently tried to clear the scene before we got there but hadn’t done it time. We haven’t found any evidence to give us any suspects, but we are working on it.”

“Thank you. We’ll have a look around now.” 

The two Detectives walked through the opened door, and they walked into the large space. DC Payne’s eyes widened once he fully saw the scene and DC Horan muttered out a ‘shit’.

They didn’t realise how much blood would actually be there, but it was disturbing, to say the least. They walked past the small numbered papers, seeing the bloodied tools and the blood on the table sent a shiver through their spines.

The last thing they saw was the parts of the body in the furnace. Some of it was severely damaged, but some of it was still intact. 

“Oh, my…” DC Horan muttered. 

“This is terrible, how could someone do this?” 

“Wow, this is probably one of the worst things I’ve seen.”

They were about to look around the scene more, but they were called out by another Officer.

“Sirs, we’ve found something. There are some car tracks in the field.” 

“Good, where do they lead?”

“We think they lead to the main road.”

“I presume they are recent, let’s go and follow it then,” DC Payne sighed before they walked towards their police car. They quickly drove down the path and followed the path that was left behind, trying not to cause any more damage to the other plants. The two Detectives stopped when they arrived at the main road but couldn’t see which way the car went. 

DC Payne huffed, looking both ways as he tried to see which way to go. 

“Wait here,” DC Horan said, climbing out of the car. 

DC Payne frowned as he watched him move to the front of the car and crouch to the ground. After a few seconds, he stood up and pointed to his right before climbing back inside the car.

“See Liam, you’ve just got to use your brain sometimes,” he smirked while DC Payne rolled his eyes.

“Oh shush Niall, let’s just go.”

“You love me Li, admit it. Now let’s go.” 

They followed the trail of the road for another ten minutes before Niall pointed something out in the distance. 

“Looks like something is on fire Li,” he mumbled, pointing at the bright yellow hue in the distance. 

They drove a bit closer, finally realising what it was.

“It must be their car. Call for backup so they can put this out.” 

Niall nodded just as he reached for his walkie-talkie. “Breaker 1-9, what’s your 20? Over.”

“Still at the barn Sir, over.” a female officer answered.

“Send backup to our location, tell them to follow the path until they get to the main road and turn left, they should see our car. There is a car on fire which we presume is the car that made the tracks in the field. Do you copy?”

“Copy that. I’ll send someone to you.”

“Thank you, Officer. Over.” 

 

Harry and Louis had managed to run five minutes away after they ditched their car. They had arrived at a small lake for them to wash themselves in and change into some clothes they had brought. 

Louis stood by the river, nervously biting his lip as he watched the water ripple before him. 

“Lou? Wash, get rid of the blood.” 

Louis turned around with wide eyes as he looked at Harry before it soon transformed into a smirk. “Give me time Harold.”

Harry just raised an eyebrow, turning around to take his top off and revealed his muscular body for Louis to see. Louis merely snickered to himself before quickly ridding himself of his clothes and wading into the water. 

Harry turned around at the sound of water moving and watched while Louis swam further into the lake. Louis faced him while treading water and Harry smirked as Louis beckoned him in. He ran a hand through his hair then got rid of his jeans, boxers and shoes before swimming in as well. Louis only caught a glimpse of his buff body, pouting when Harry submerged himself underwater. He grinned as Harry appeared just in front of him. 

It was still as the water swirled around them. They stared at each other, Louis with a shy smile and Harry with a neutral face.

“Harry, where do we go now?”

“We’ll worry about that later.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“They won’t find us, alright?” Louis nodded, biting his lips while he looked down. “Look at me.” Louis quickly lifted his head. “They won’t.”

“Alright, I believe you.” 

“Good,” he muttered before holding Louis’ chin in his hand and staring deep into his blue orbs that reflected the moonlight. Louis watched in awe as Harry slowly leant into him, bringing them both in for a kiss. 

Louis melted in Harry’s arms and slid his hands up into his long hair. Harry’s arms slithered around his waist, pulling him tighter to the body. The water swirled around them as they became more frantic with their movements. Louis desperately tried to push their bodies close together. He whimpered into Harry’s mouth when he felt him begin to pull him away. 

Harry looked at some of the blood left on his face and smirked; he always thought that he looked heavenly after they had killed someone. The blood that would drip from his face and the slightly metallic smell that came off of his body. Harry carefully dipped a hand into the water and used his thumb to wipe off the red spot on his cheek. 

“There,” he muttered before sliding his arms under Louis’ thighs and hitching him up, so his legs wrapped around his waist. Louis willingly let himself be held by Harry, burying his face into Harry’s neck and nosing along the jaw line. 

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis.” 

Louis slowly turned his head to the side before sliding their lips together. 

“We should go.” 

Harry hummed while his hands slithered down to Louis’ ass. Two fingers pressed against Louis’ rim and he gasped loudly, leaning his body further into Harry’s body. 

“Haz,” he whimpered, and Harry smirked, slowly walking them back to the edge of the lake. He could feel Louis’ hardening dick in between them but only ignored it as he placed Louis down on the ground. A whine left Louis’ lips as he stepped away from him. “Harry.”

“Shh, we must go.” 

“Okay,” he muttered before going to grab his clothes from the ground.  

 

They arrived at the same motel that they were in only a few days ago. After Harry dried Louis off with his t-shirt and they were fully dressed, they ran in the direction of the motel. It was the closest place they knew that would be safe.

“Quickly Lou, come on!”

“I’m coming!” Louis mumbled when Harry harshly tugged at his arm.

Louis tried his hardest to keep up with Harry, falling a little bit behind because of his shorter legs. 

“Harry!” he whispered but got no response. “Wait up!”

He groaned when he felt something cut his leg, but he didn’t say anything as he carried on running to where Harry was. They weren’t that far from the motel now, and it wouldn’t take them long to find shelter. 

Louis shrieked just went he felt something catch on his ankle and he collapsed to the ground feeling the rocks digging into his side. He closed his eyes when he felt dust being brought close to his eyes. He whimpered at the way his ankle felt, he could barely move it at all.

Louis gasped when he was quickly lifted up and hauled onto Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck. His legs immediately went over his waist, and he buried his head into Harry’s neck. 

Harry saw the headlights of a car up in the distance just as they entered into the empty car park. He stopped a few metres from the entrance of the motel and helped Louis down onto the ground. 

“We’ll stay here for a day, but we’ll have to go tomorrow. Mr Cowell is probably after us.”

Louis let out a growl. “Not only do we have the police following us but now we have the leader of a gang after us! You really love getting us into trouble.” 

“Lou please-”

“Don’t Lou me, I have had enough, and now we are probably going to get killed, all thanks to you!” he shouted before trying to hobble off.

“Louis, we need to get you to the hospital.”

“Don’t change the topic, Harry.”

“Your ankle will get worse.”

“I don’t-” Louis paused just as the car from earlier’s headlights flashed onto them. They looked like deers caught in headlights when the car stopped in front of them. 

The doors had opened on either side of the car before they were engulfed in darkness again as the lights turned off. The slam of the two doors reverberated throughout the whole space just as Harry shared a look with Louis.

“Oh no,” Louis muttered when he saw the two approaching figures.

“Thought you would be able to get away from me?” Mr Cowell asked with a smirk that Louis wanted to punch off of his face.

Gigi came to stand beside him but with a neutral expression on her face.

“It’s not you we are running from,” Louis muttered, his eyes flickering over to Gigi.

“Mr Cowell, we did what you asked now let us go,” Harry said.

“That seems fair, but you managed to get caught, and now that the police have found out about him, you have not done what we asked of you.” 

“Well, we killed the guy that’s all you’ve asked of us.”

“If they find out the crime has been committed by you, they will track it back to us. It is only inevitable that you will have to be killed.” 

That was when Harry pushed Louis behind him.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, gripping onto his arm.

“It’s fine, Lou,” Harry muttered when Gigi pulled out a gun from her inside pocket.

“Wait!” he exclaimed.

“Lou…” Harry said.

“No, it’s her fault this happened! Before we killed him, he told us that Gigi was working with them. She is the one who tells them about what you are about to do, and she sent the police after us.” Gigi remained frozen while she pointed her gun at them. “If it were not for her then we wouldn’t be here, she is working with the other guys.”

“Are they telling the truth?” Mr Cowell asked.

“No! They’re lying,” Gigi said, and Mr Cowell raised an eyebrow.

“We aren’t, I know what he said,” Louis growled, gripping tightly onto Harry’s arm.

“I wouldn’t do that to you. I’ve been with you for five years; I wouldn’t betray you.” 

“I’ve noticed that there have been a few raids going wrong recently and there are only a few people I tell about what is happening, maybe I shouldn’t trust you.”

“How can you trust what he says?! You barely know him.” 

“Believe me; I’m not lying,” Louis muttered. 

“He’s not lying, Mr Cowell, he told us,” Harry said. 

Mr Cowell turned to look at Gigi who looked worried when he spoke to her. “You know I don’t like it when people lie to me.”

Louis hopped past Harry, pushing past his arm before speaking. “It’s not our fau-” Louis gasped when a loud bang was heard. It was only until he looked down that he noticed the blood that was beginning to pool by his stomach. He had been shot. 

“H-Harry,” he whimpered, reaching for Harry’s hand.

“Lou?” Harry questioned with wide eyes and went to catch him as he slowly fell back into his arms. He helped him lay down on the ground. “Louis? Talk to me. Please!”

“I’m sorry Harry.”

“What have you to be sorry about?” Harry asked, gently touching Louis’ cheeks with shaky hands.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Harry shook his head just as Mr Cowell muttered a ‘let’s go’ to Gigi. “You had to, don’t worry Lou. I’ll call an ambulance or something. J-Just stay calm.” Harry quickly took off his t-shirt before wrapping it tightly around Louis’ waist. He looked up when he heard the sound of sirens in the distance and the black car drove out of the car park into the dark night without its headlights on. His head turned again to look at someone who was in the motel window, but they closed it as soon as they saw him looking. ”It’ll be okay, Lou,” Harry whispered.

“Please don’t leave me,” he called, and Harry nodded.

“I wasn’t going anywhere.” 

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and hurriedly dialled ‘911’. 

“Hello, how can I-”

“My fiancee has been shot; please send an ambulance.”

“Alright, please calm down Sir, help is on the way. Where are you?”

“1495 Fall River Avenue.”

“We’ll be there soon. Just stay where you are. How much blood have they lost?”

“I don’t know, probably half a pint.”

“Okay Sir, please wait there. Where have they been shot?”

“In the intestines,” Harry muttered as he looked at Louis’ face. He seemed paler, like the colour was draining out of his face, and his breathing was becoming laboured. He couldn’t hear the sirens that were approaching the motel as he had become too focused on Louis. 

“Sir? Sir are you there?” 

Harry didn’t do anything for the next few seconds simply watched Louis’ face while Louis was looking around their surroundings like he was lost. Harry sighed, taking the phone away from his ear and staring at the screen, watching as the seconds passed. 

“Sir?-” 

He cut the line. 

“H-Haz?” 

“Yes, Lou?” Harry smiled before pulling his head onto his thighs, slightly elevating his body off of the ground. 

“I-It h-hurts.”

Harry looked pained just as he saw a tear roll down Louis’ cheek, weakly gripping onto his hand for support. “They’ll be here soon.”

“I love you-” Louis weakly coughed. “-A-Always will.”

Neither of them expected it, but a lone tear escaped Harry’s eye and slowly rolled down his cheek. Harry had never cried in front of him- anyone -before and it shocked Louis.

“H-Haz, you’re fine, I-I’ll be fine too.” 

Harry quickly pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Louis’ waist, tightening it, so it put pressure on the wound.

Harry looked up when he saw the ambulance enter the motel and immediately some paramedics jumped out of the car. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the people ran over with stretchers and a first aid kit. 

He noticed a few police cars drive into the parking lot and park just beside the ambulances.

“Sir, we can take him now. Let us handle it for you.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead before transferring his head to one of the paramedics. 

“H-Haz, don’t l-leave! Please!” Louis sniffed, trying to hold onto Harry’s hand.

“I won’t; I’ll be right here. They’ll take care of you.”

Louis nodded just as Harry stood up and moved slightly back when some more people surrounded him. Their eyes stayed locked together, not looking away for one moment. Louis was given an oxygen mask just as a bandage was wrapped around his waist. They were quick with their actions, managing to get him on the stretcher within two minutes. Harry stayed a few metres behind as they took him towards the ambulance. 

“Sir!” Harry turned his attention to two police officers who were walking towards him. “Sir, would you be able to answer a few questions of ours?”

“Could I be with my fiancee instead?”

“It’ll only take a minute.”

“So they can wait until later then, great,” Harry said, tilting his head to the side. 

The blonde haired Detective put his hand on the other Detective’s shoulder. “Okay, we will meet later. I can see this is not the time.”

Harry gave them a fake smile before making his way towards the ambulance. 

“I’m coming with him,” Harry said to one of the paramedics while taking a step onto the ambulance.

“Wait, Sir! Are you a family member?” 

“I’m his fiancee.”

“Okay, you can go with him.”

Harry nodded and climbed into the van. The door slammed just behind him. He looked at Louis who had an oxygen mask and laid there with his head lolled to the side. 

“You’ll be okay,” he whispered into the back of Louis’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, the next chapter is the last one *sigh* 
> 
> I'll miss this.
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add an epilogue so the last chapter wasn't the end one. Next chapter is the last one. It's all good.
> 
> Also sorry for the slightly later than planned update. I was stressing over some exams today -_-

Louis winced at the bright lights of the room he was in. It was pure white all around him, but there was this annoying beeping sound coming from beside him. He weakly groaned as he got rid of a crick in his neck. He felt drained.

  
He tried to stretch out his body but gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Slowly, he blinked his eyes again having adjusted to the light and surveying the room.

  
Harry was curled up in the corner of the room, sitting on a chair as he slept in a foetal position. Louis weakly smiled at the sight.

  
“Harry?” he whispered groggily. There was no reply. “Harry! Wake up!”

  
Harry groaned quietly as he stretched out all the kinks in his body. “Lou? Y-You’re awake,” he yawned.

  
Louis hummed once Harry had stood up from his seat. “W-What happened to me?”

  
“You got shot in the intestines, but you didn’t damage anything too much, You’ll be fine, you lost a lot of blood though.”

  
“At l-least that’s it.”

  
“The police want to question us.”

  
“About what?” Louis frowned.

  
“About what we saw, what happened.”

  
“W-What do we say?” Louis whispered.

  
“Say we were about to stay at the hotel for the day until we got caught in this crossfire. We hitchhiked.”

  
“O-Okay Harry,” he coughed.

  
“You hurting?”

  
“Just a little bit, my stomach hurts.” Louis sighed, resting his head on the pillow behind him.

  
“Let me get the nurse. Have some water.”

  
Louis watched Harry disappear down the corridor, and he bit his lip. He felt a bit apprehensive now as he worried for their safety. If Mr Cowell or Gigi found out that he was still alive, then it could mean that they have something to worry about now. Previously they had never feared for their lives, but they had somehow always managed to avoid getting into trouble. He winced when he turned his head to the right, noticing a glass of water beside him. He slowly reached for it but stopped when he heard the door open again.

  
Louis’ eyes flickered over to Harry as he saw him coming back but a nurse followed behind him.

  
“Hello Mr White, how are you feeling?”

  
“My um… stomach still hurts.”

  
He smiled when Harry handed him an open bottle of water instead.

  
“Okay, that is normal as your body is still recovering. You will experience a few more pains until your body gets used to it. We’ll try getting you to sit up then walk in the next few days if you feel like you can do it but don’t pressure yourself.”

  
“Thank you,” Louis muttered.

  
“I’ll be back within the hour,” the nurse nodded before walking off.

 

~~~

 

Louis was given a day to himself before he was disturbed by the police. They wanted to take Harry in for questioning and Louis persuaded him to go. Harry left after pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips, then they were gone.

  
He had half an hour to think to himself before Harry came back into the room.

  
“Would you be ready to talk Mr White?” a Detective asked.

  
Louis nodded, sharing a quick look with Harry before watching as he left the room. The two Detectives took a seat on two chairs beside his bed. Both of the Detectives pressed a button to start a recording device.

  
“The time is 15:57, I am Detective Payne, and this is my colleague Detective Horan. We are interviewing Mr White. Could you tell me where you were an hour before you were shot?”

  
“I was making my way to the motel with my fiancee.”

  
“Why were you going there?”

  
“We wanted to have a spontaneous trip, we like doing that,” Louis grinned.

  
“Were you connected with the person who shot you?” the Detective asked, and Louis frowned.

  
“We weren’t very close, but we had met previously.”

  
“Do you know who shot you?”

  
“She was called Gigi, but I'm not sure if that was her real name. She works for Mr Cowell, well they were together so...”  
Louis noticed the two Detectives share a look between each other before turning back to their notepads.

  
“Was there a reason why she shot you?”

  
“No, as I said I didn’t know her very well. We were only trying to get a room, but she shot me. Luckily you guys came in time otherwise I may have died,” he laughed nervously.

  
"Your ankle, how did you hurt it?" he suddenly asked.

  
"I tripped out of the car, like the clumsy person I am," he chuckled.

  
"When we arrived, there were two cars there, but neither of them matched your name. So how did you get to the motel?"

  
"We had someone drop us there as they were going the same route as us," Louis stated.

  
"Okay, and who were they?"

  
"Hitchhiked. His name was Steve or something, I wasn't really listening."

Louis sat patiently, it was not like he could really go anywhere, while they asked him some more questions.

  
“Okay, thank you for your time, it is now 16:21, this interview has ended,” Detective Payne said.

  
“Glad I could help,” Louis smiled before laying his head back.

  
“I hope you have a swift recovery,” Detective Horan said.

  
Louis nodded just as they walked through the door. Only a minute later and Harry had come back in. Louis knew that he would have to start talking.

  
“I answered their questions, I had to Harry. I said we were doing an impromptu visit to the motel. I gave them names.”

  
“What?!” Harry said through gritted teeth.

  
“I told them about Gigi and Mr Cowell, I don’t see what the problem is,” Louis shrugged.

  
“Louis they could come after us because we ratted them out!”

  
“Well, then we can move, start a new life again and get married. That could work right?”

  
“It could, but we’ll have to leave this hospital quickly in case they target us. I’m surprised they haven’t come already.” Harry sighed. “We have to go now.”

  
“W-What? I’m still recovering, we can’t leave now!” Louis whispered loudly.

  
“Lou, we have to.”

  
Louis bit his lip while he looked out of his window into the hospital corridor. “Okay, let’s go.”

  
Harry quickly helped him take out his IV line before letting him sit up by himself. Louis groaned out in pain, the stitches behind his bandages seeming to open up again.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered.

  
“Here, put my jacket on.” Louis nodded while slowly slipping the jacket around his body and zipping it up quickly. “Can you make it to the bathroom? I need to get the car. Wait in there until I call.”

  
“I will,” Louis nodded. “Harry?” he called just as Harry was about to turn away.

“Can you kiss me please?”

  
Harry only looked at him before stepping closer and gently pressing his lips to Louis’.

  
“Thank you,” Louis whispered over his lips.

  
“Come on, we have to go.”

  
Louis found his shoes beside his bed and quickly slipped them on. Harry helped him to stand up, his legs almost giving out after not since he tried the day before. He tried to make it look like he was okay while he walked through the door. No one really noticed him as they made their way down the corridor with Harry’s arm wrapped around his waist. The nearest toilet that they found was free, and Louis quickly slipped into the room.

  
It felt like hours to wait for Harry's call. He nervously paced the floor, wincing every so often at the pain he felt. He was sure that a cut had opened now, but he would have to deal with it later.

  
Eventually, his ringtone sounded, and he quickly held his phone to his ear.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Lou, come outside, quickly."

  
"Okay, I'm coming."

  
Louis hung up the phone before he peeked his head around the door. The coast was clear, and he was glad that no nurse that he recognised walked by as he stepped out. He walked moderately fast, making his way through the different corridors until he found the entrance. He was back in the reception now, having left his ward a few moments ago. He hesitantly looked around but pretended to feign confidence as he walked towards the revolving doors ahead of him. He took a deep breath once he was outside and quickly looked for Harry's car. Immediately, he spotted it just in behind a few cars. He hobbled as fast as he could so he could get there.

  
The door quickly opened to the passenger side of the car, and he hurried in.

  
"Fuck, I think my stitches opened again," Louis mumbled, seeing some blood leak through his t-shirt.

  
Harry sighed from beside him and rested his head against the wheel of the car.

  
"I'll get some bandages on the way."

  
"Okay," Louis muttered. "Let's go."  
The car lurched forward as they made their way out of the hospital car park. It was silent as they drove through the town.

  
Louis looked over at Harry who stared straight ahead at the road ahead of them, but he noticed that his jaw was clenched. Louis bit his lip before turning back to the front. He slowly held his hand out towards Harry who didn’t seem to notice him yet. Eventually, Harry saw the hand that he held out and he inched his hand into Louis’. A slight blush covered his cheeks as Harry linked their fingers.

  
“I guess we’re really moving then,” Louis muttered.

  
“I told you, Lou, we have to.”

  
“This would be the third time in five years," he sighed 

  
“I know, it is a lot.”

  
“Guess we can never settle then,” Louis shrugged, looking out of the window with a bored look on his face.

  
“People like us can’t just settle. That’s how they get caught.”

  
“Well maybe if we told each other everything and didn’t keep secrets then we wouldn’t be getting into things like this. Maybe we should just stick to murder. That’s what we do best. No more gangs or anything, I am not getting involved.”

  
“Okay,” Harry sighed.

  
“Promise me, Harry.”

  
Harry paused. “I promise Louis.”

  
“Thank you,” Louis whispered.

  
He really hoped he meant it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noice.
> 
> There will be a time when I come back to re-edit this story as I feel like I may have missed some details, please point them out if you notice.
> 
> Remember to Comment/Subscribe/Kudos please!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I've had many exams and I hadn't properly edited this chapter like I normally do. I've had church as well so that made me extra busy. I didn't want to give you a crap chapter because y'all don't deserve it. 
> 
> Again I apologise immensely.

Louis huffed when he carried in one more large cardboard box with him. It had ‘kitchen’ labelled on it, and he was glad that he didn’t have to carry anything else into their new house. Five months later and in that time they had gotten married and sold their old house. Somehow they had managed to escape from Mr Cowell, they both thought that he would have come for them. They hadn't heard much, but in the news, there were reports of someone found dead in a car which looked very much like Gigi.

  
Louis let out a sigh of relief once he placed the box down before collapsing forward onto the counter. He heard a deep chuckle come from behind him. Louis smirked to himself when he felt Harry press his hips against Louis’ ass.

  
“We’ve only been here officially for an hour and a half yet you still want to christen a new surface.”

  
“Who said that I wanted anything baby?”

  
“Because I know you and you make it very obvious when you want something.”  
Harry hummed just as Louis stood up and pressed himself against Harry’s chest. Louis slowly turned around making sure to brush his bum over Harry’s groin.

  
“You’re right; I want you and I want you now,” Harry muttered into his neck, and Louis smirked.

  
“Then you can have me Haz,” he whispered over his lips before joining them together. Harry immediately hooked Louis’ legs over his hips, harshly pushing his back against the counter. Louis moaned when he felt the man slowly grind his hips into Louis’ body.

“Please,” he whimpered.

  
Harry climbed onto the counter and pulled Louis up with him. Their lips soon joined again.

  
"You know...W-We should probably...U-unpack," Louis panted, and Harry smirked.

  
"We've got time."

  
Louis moaned as Harry ground his hips over his, slowly sliding his hands up his body until they were around his neck. He stopped as Harry lifted his shirt off of his body and chucked it somewhere into the kitchen, Harry took his off next.

  
"W-Wait, have you got anything on you?" Louis muttered, and Harry paused before looking up at him. Harry shook his head, and Louis frowned.

  
"We've done without before; it's fine," Harry muttered against Louis' skin. He continued to kiss down his glistening skin. A thin layer of sweat had gathered on his body from all the carrying of the boxes. His eyes slipped closed while Harry slowly proceeded down his body until he felt a tug on his pants. His hips lifted off of the counter, and soon he was left in his white lace panties.

  
His hand knocked off the fedora that Harry wore on his head, and it slid to the floor. Then he slipped his hand into Harry's hair while he got closer to his crotch.

  
Harry teased him as it felt like he took forever to take off his panties. When Harry lifted three fingers to his mouth, he immediately sucked on them.   
Once they were well lubricated, Harry pressed one against Louis' hole. His face had contorted in minimal displeasure before he relaxed.

  
Harry prepped him well, Louis letting out moans of enjoyment as Harry fucked him with his fingers.

  
"Ready?" Harry asked after lubricating himself with his spit. He hadn't noticed Harry taking off his pants for some reason.

  
"Yeah," Louis nodded then let out a groan as Harry pushed into him. "Fuck," he whispered.

  
Louis' jaw dropped open as he pushed in deeper, only quiet whimpers coming out every so often. Harry's green eyes stared into Louis' blue ones once he bottomed out. There wasn't a lot of space on the counter, but they managed to fit.

  
Louis' legs lifted so they were around Harry's waist. He let Harry move his hips into him a bit faster. Louis whined while he threw his head back.

  
Harry took the opportunity to make a mark on his neck, harshly biting at the skin. The skin of Louis' neck broke and released a bit of his blood. He quickly licked over the blood, letting the metallic taste sink into his mouth.

  
"H-Harry," he moaned. Pleasure coursed through his whole body as Harry pushed deep into his body.

  
"M'close," Harry muttered, and Louis nodded along with him.

  
"So good," Louis gasped while Harry fucked him. He kept on rubbing against his prostate perfectly, and Louis felt like he was in heaven. The cold counter underneath his body didn't seem to matter anymore as he could only focus on the immense pleasure he was feeling.  
Harry's fingers dug into Louis' hips, and he smirked from above Louis at the noises he was making.

  
"Fuck," Louis cursed before his body convulsed and he came all over his stomach, some of it reaching his chin. The sensitivity started to kick in as Harry continued to fuck into him at a fast pace.  
Only a few seconds later, Harry came inside of his tight heat, his hips pausing while his body shook.

  
They were both left panting as they tried to bring their heart rates back down.

  
"That was nice," Louis giggled as Harry pulled out of him. He watched while Harry looked down at his exposed hole, staring at the cum that dripped out his hole.

  
There weren't any tissues around, so Harry licked up some of the remnants before kissing him. Louis moaned into his mouth as he tasted Harry's cum.

  
"Remember what you promised me?" Louis asked once he pulled away. Harry nodded. "No more of what happened before."

  
"Okay, Lou."

  
"We go through this together," he said, sliding his hands into Harry's. Their fingers twisted with the others and soon they were interlocked together.

  
"We've got this, okay? Life will be great from now on, I can feel it," Louis said with a smile before softly kissing him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this book and the end of the Bonnie and Clyde series guys :(((. I will miss this but I'll post an after note tomorrow. 
> 
> I'll probably re-edit this book later on when I'm back from holiday after my exams. 
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	11. End Note

  
Hello my Lovelies,

I wanted to say a big thank you and everything. Thanks for reading and staying if you got this far.  
I am just going to promote my old stories sorry.

  *  'They Just Don't Know You' which is the first story of this series. 



'The Joker, a.k.a Louis, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harry, the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. They were well-known names throughout Gotham City, either feared, hated or admired by others. They ruled a fair part of the city. Whether people noticed or not, they caused a lot of havoc in the city. People had always tried to get out of trouble with them and would instantly regret getting on their bad side. They were both psychopaths that fell in love with each other, maybe it was one sided, but no one dared say anything. But this is a tale about how Harley fell for the infamous Joker. Whatever it was that made him fall for the deranged man, is what you will find out.'

  * 'Money Makes The World Go Round' 



Louise and her gang are trying to rob a bank. Their new recruitment, Harriet, is something more than she expected or Louise doesn't realise that she's the one for her. Maybe it's her shyness or the way she seems to be a bit flustered around her.

  *  'Let It Snow' 



A winter!Larry one shot.

  * 'Shakespeare's Love Story' 



Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park or where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.

  *  'You Can Call Me Queenbee' 



Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice?  
I have lots of other ideas coming and I have something special planned for my tenth (10th!) story, hopefully you'll like it. It's very cute and yeah, it made me smile a lot while I wrote it.  
Next story is gonna be a one shot, I'll probs post that before I leave for charity work but I hope you have a good day.   
I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE EXAM LEFT, FINALLY.  
Thank you again my Lovelies. 

(Kisses every single one of you on the cheek)

**Author's Note:**

> Woiii, I have a massive headache but I will prevail!!!
> 
> Remember to Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


End file.
